Perfect Imperfections
by Skylander
Summary: What if you and your friends lived in a town called perfect? And what if you all were so imperfect, you were perfectly imperfect?


****

The Perfect Imperfections

Disclaimer: Yes yes I do not own beyblade, never will, although as everyone knows I stole Rei but he still technically doesn't belong to me! . This is just the introduction since I need to update my other fics. Before I type out the rest of chapter one. Please R&R . And I Own Dri Tomoky, Lain Ayde, and Kmnia Sheila.

-What if you lived in a town where everyone perfect, in one way that completed them to themselves and every one else? What if you and two others were the only imperfections and because of that, everyone hated you. What if you were so imperfect that you were perfect at it? The perfect imperfect, the perfection of imperfection, and what would you do if you fell in love with a perfect? That's what happens to three girls, they discover a town they're not wanted in and they don't want to be in and find each other. They call themselves the Perfect Imperfections.

A/N: Well do you all think it will be any good? I hope so! Well more updates on the other stuff and more to come on this one.

Chapter One: New Town, New Hell

Dri woke up in the care as a her mom shook her awake. "We're here honey! That's our house right there! Oh, you're just going to love it here." Dri's mom said in an excited tone. Dir though pushed back her mess of violet and primrose colored hair, to reveal a sorrowful glare, sorrowful yes but still all the same she glared. "Oh yeah Mom…I can't wait. Then after moving into a new house in a crap-ass town, we'll all be "happy". And I can drown myself in my newly beloved happy toilet." Dri's Mom gave her a shocked look, then turned back around and sighed.

Dri put on her headphones and turned on her cd player (no she's not some goth or punk poser lol). Switching the songs around until she got to simple and clean. Dri's Dad patted her mom's arm.

"Don't worry Mary, she's just going through a stage."

Mary looked at her husband disappointedly. "But this stage has been going on for fourteen years, she's sixteen now. I'm afraid to say Drew that it's not a stage." She looked out the window and plastered a smile on her face as she waved to the neighbor's who greeted them. Dri looked out the window and from being so tired she didn't wave or smile but gave them a blank stare. Drew pulled into the driveway of their new house and that's when Dri noticed how big the house was up close.

"Oh goody." She thought, then sat up straight, grabbing her dark purple bag and got out of the car. Mary smiled then ran over to the door, unlocking it and throwing it open. Dri rolled her eyes as her mom ran in.

"We're home!" She shouted, looking around the sky blue colored room. Drew laughed and dropped the bags going over to her and hugging her. "We'll I'll see you two love birds later, I'm gonna go pick my room and unpack." Drew and Mary stopped hugging and Mary sighed.

"Okay Dri, but only on the third floor. The second floor has the kitchen and the dining room. And this floor has the two living rooms and our bedroom." Drew called out to her as she continued on to the third floor. Drive glanced at the door in front of her upon reaching the third floor.

"I wonder what room this is." She turned the door know, pushing the door open to find it was a bright "happy" yellow bathroom. Drive covered her eyes and ran out backwards, closing the door. "KYAH! That was so bright and yellow! Gah…I hate yellow." She said out loud, glaring at the door then continued her way down the hall. Dri had passed on the small pastel green room since it was too small for her. There were two pink rooms left and Dri though she despised pink chose the room with the bay window looking upon the forest starting in her backyard.

"Well at least the view's nice, I'll just have to do some painting before I unpack." Then Dri rushed down stairs leaving her bag in the middle of her new room and ran outside to Drew who was still unloading the car.

"Hey Dad, can I have some money to buy paint? The store's not far from here. Well not for me anyways, I can walk." Drew looked to his daughter then took out a fifty dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to her, then continued to unload the car. "…Thanks…Dad…don't worry about me…I'll be back soon." Dri said, glaring at her Dad, bringing out her headphones from her lilac windbreaker's pocket. Looking down the street she saw all the people outside some heading towards her Dad to greet them to the neighborhood.

Dri walked quicker, putting on her hood so no one would wave to her. "I don't need to make any friends on this street. Too many people with pink hair" She mumbled skipping through the songs on her cd player until she got to frozen by Madonna. A boy with red hair and piercing blue eyes rode past her on his bike looking back at her then stopping. "Shit." She muttered under her breath. The teenager of around seventeen walked over to her, bowing slightly.

"Hello you must be the new girl." He said cautiously. Dri pulled down her hood, her hair still slightly tangled and gave Tala a surprised look. "Yes I am, how did you know?" She ran her fingers through her hair pulling it back then put her hands in her pockets.

Tala smirked. "Well this isn't a big town, so everyone knows what's going on. I'm Tala. What's your name?" Tala said holding out his hand.

Dir looked to his hand then looked at him, tilting her head to one side. "I'm Dri, but, wait did you already know that?" She replied sarcastically. Tala gave her another smirk then looked ahead in the direction Dir had been walking in.

"Hey where you headed?" He asked curiously.

Dri paused and thought, realizing she didn't exactly know what the hardware store was called. "Um to the store…hardware store. To get paint." She fumbled with her zipper on the windbreaker then looked up to Tala.

"Well why don't I walk with you?" Tala asked, his piercing blue eyes looking through her lost blue/green/gray eyes (lol so many colors!). He thought to himself as he had asked her; "Her eyes are so haunting and simple. All the other girls here though, their eyes are loving, and caring, but…they're all the same."

Dri on the other hand thought of how she had said she'd never make any friends here but it seemed she just had. "Ummm sure, but do you want to put up your bike so it doesn't get stolen?"

Tala laughed, and in return Dri gave him a puzzled look. "Don't you know, no one ever steals anything here. And no one tampers with anyone else's' property. It's wrong."

Dri smirked then started to laugh. "This is a joke, right! I feel like my parents moved me to some wanna be perfect!"

Tala looked at her confused, then shrugged, placing the bike on the side of the road. "Well actually we are in perfect." He laughed; "Didn't you read the sign, when you drove in here?"

"Actually no, no I didn't." Dri said in a matter of fact tone, and Tala smiled and just shook his head. While they were walking, Dri pulled up her hood again, and Tala glanced at her.

"Dri, why are you wearing your hood? Is there something you're trying to avoid?"

Dri nodded then said; "Yes, actually I'm trying to avoid everyone. I have a feeling I'm not going to be wanted, or liked here very much. So, tell me about this perfect town of yours. Does anyone fail any classes?"

Tala laughed. "Nope, no one has. Really no one's gotten below an eighty-five here. Don't worry, you'll be liked here. You're a change for the town and sometimes changes are a good thing. Look I'll help you carry back the pain, and walk you home, even if you don't need help. Though it's okay to walk by yourself, I can help you dodge the neighbors and walking you home's the polite thing to do."

Dri had a shocked look on her face then relaxed and laughed. "Okay, but I think I'll be the first to get below an eighty-five. Thanks for being nice to me and walking with me and all that." Her eyes seemed a little happy and sparkled in the sun. "Wow, it's hot, or maybe that's just because I'm wearing a windbreaker." She laughed and turned off her cd player, taking off her windbreaker and tying around her waist. Underneath her windbreaker she wore a black sleeveless shirt that read; "Warning Attitude Overload! Contents WILL Explode, If Provoked." In purple glitter and she wore gray cargo pants, that hung on her hips.

Tala looked at her and blushed a little. "Your clothes are certainly a change for one. The other girls here just wear well you know, skirts, and button-down shirts. And the guys well we were suits or the traditional clothes of our heritage. The only time any of us dress like that, normally you could say is in the summer."

"I see, then you're right, my clothes will be a change. There is no way I'm wearing a skirt. I hate skirts and despise dresses. Hey Tala who's that waving to you at the corner? They're….wearing an extremely short skirt." Dri said, looking at the girl at the corner. "…And she's wearing…Pink." Dri added then looked down to the ground.

Tala sighed and looked to the girl then motioned for Dri to follow him as he approached the girl. The girl after Tala and Dri were closer, ran to Tala and hugged him. Tala looked in a way frightened but hugged the girl back, then pried her off him. "Hi Hillary. Hey this is the new girl, Dri. I'm gonna go help her out so we'll hang out later."

"Oh, okay Tala, I'll see you later!" Hillary said cheerfully, then gave Dri a cold look and walked off with a fake smile on.

"I'm sorry but your friend scares me. Really she does. That was the coldest look I've seen come at me, since I punched that one girl when I was eight."

Tala patted Dri on her head. "Yup you're surely be a change, I just can't believe you punched someone." Tala looked up at the store as they were approaching it.

"Yes, I've gotten into several fights, and I'm proud of it. Tala held open the door for Dri then stepped in behind her, letting it close and the bell attached to it rang out. A store keeper came towards then and hugged Tala. Dri backed up and stared at the old man hugging Tala. Tala laughed then the storekeeper hugged Dri, releasing he raised his spectacles to get a better look at her.

"So what can I do for you two today? I see your showing the new girl around. By the way, what's your name beautiful?"

Dri blushed and gave Tala a side glare about the new girl deal. "My name's Dri, and Sir you might want to get new spectacles if you think me to be beautiful." Tala wondered why Dri had put herself down like that and the shopkeeper gave a kind smile to her. "Dri? Hmm I know your mother and father well what can I do for you?"

"Um I didn't know you knew them, well I'm here to buy paint. I can't stand the color of my room. Do you have black, teal blue, lilac, and deep purple?" She asked as the shopkeeper directed her and Tala to the paints.

"Well you're quite the one for variety aren't you? I have these colors in the back since no one ever uses them well except for lilac and Tala's already holding that for you." The shopkeeper said then lead them to the back and Dri and Tala picked up the paints then paid and left.

"Hey Tala..Thanks again it means a lot to me." As Dri said that a guy rode past on his bike, laughing with his friend. The teenage had long black raven hair that was in a wrap and his golden eyes made Dri pause. The guy stopped as did his friend and they rode back to Dri and Tala. Tala waved to them and Dri looked to Tala with a questioning air. The guys hopped off their bikes and stood in front of them.

"Hey Tala, who's the new girl? You already got a new girlfriend? I see your style's changed. From every other girl here to a quite different one." The boy with raven hair said, looking over Dri. Dri glared at him then a girly voice called over and Dri cringed.


End file.
